Plantilla:TVEpisodes
class="mw-collapsible }" width=100% style="border:2px solid limegreen; background: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; font-size: 80%; margin-top: -1px; margin-bottom: -1px" align="center" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" ! style="background:green; color: yellow; font-size: 95%; line-height: 150%;" colspan=4 border="0" EPISODIOS DE TV - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=The Wrong Side of the Tracks width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 1.1 The Wrong Side of the Tracks width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 1.2 From Hero to Eternity width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 1.3 And the Kitchen Sink width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 2.1 Party Animal - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Ipso Fatso width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 2.2 Ipso Fatso width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 2.3 Don't Yank My Chain width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 3.1 Doggone It width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 3.2 Concrete Solution - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Sea What I Found width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 3.3 Sea What I Found width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 4.1 Easy For You to Sleigh width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 4.2 Wishy Washy width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 4.3 Who's to Flame? - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Every Litter Bit Hurts width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 5.1 Every Litter Bit Hurts width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 5.2 As You Wish width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 5.3 Take a Hike width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 6.1 Snow Place to Go - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Dunce Upon a Time width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 6.2 Dunce Upon a Time width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 6.3 Gems the Breaks width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 7.1 A Change of Heart width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 7.2 A Hole Lotta Love - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 7.3 Mime to Five width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 8.1 Blast from the Past width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 8.2 Chew Said a Mouthful width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 8.3 See What Develops - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Idol Curiosity width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 9.1 Idol Curiosity width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 9.2 Home Is Where the Hurt Is width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 9.3 Aw Shucks! width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 10.1 A Sight for Sore Eyes - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Wipe Out width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 10.2 Wipe Out width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 10.3 Letter Late than Never width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 11.1 Wingin' It width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 11.2 Tongue in Cheek - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Easy Comb, Easy Go width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 11.3 Easy Comb, Easy Go width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 12.1 I've Got You Under My Skin width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 12.2 In a Jam width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 12.3 Junk in the Trunk - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" 157px|link=Double Whammy Parte 1 width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" - border="0" align="center" width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 13.1 Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" Episodio 13.2 Double Whammy Parte 1 width=25% align=center style="background:greenyellow;" '''Episodio 13.3 Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2 - border="0" align="center"